Shatered
by JaslynMarie
Summary: As bella is abused constantly she finds it harder to bear to pain and the weight that it holds. But when somebody come back from her past will there be more pain or less? I DO NOT OWN STEPHINE MEYER DOES...
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like you not wanted i do all the time. My name is Bella Swan and ever since my mom died three years ago my dad has been a drug user.

My father is never home and when he is he physically and mentaly abuses me.

The only person in this world that is actully been there for me is my best friend Alice Cullen.

Alice has the most wonderful family ever, i am always over there it is like my secound home, or more like my first.

Alice's family is not all that big she has her mother(Esme) Father (Carlisle) and two brothers (Emmett and Edward),but i haven't seen her brother Edward in years because he goes to some advanced school in Paris.

Alice is like the only one who actully stays in touch with her Edward, but the family goes see him on holidays and on his birthday.

Alice has a boyfriend named Jasper, who has a sister named Rosalie,

who is dating Emmett. And I me i am single and alone. I never had a boyfriend nor my first kiss. Which means i am still a virgin. Well to let you know a little more about myself, I am 17, my birthday is September 13 which is about too come up soon and I hate it. I go to Forks High School and i cant wait to get out of there. But of course I have one thing that I love to do, and it is reading, it takes me into my on little place. Like the hole world doesn't exist. Now enough with me let get on with my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated in forever. This is my first Fanfiction && if u don't like it please tell me...Thankz :)**

I didn't want this dream to come to a end but i new it was about to. Right as i tought thoughts words it happend my alarm went off. It was 4:30 in the morning and I wasn't ready to start a day that i new was going to have a bad ending, just like all the rest of my days but i had to deal with life as it came at me. I rolled over to shut the alarm clock off and rolled straight off the bed. As i got up i tought ," What a way to start the day don't you think bella?" And shut the alarm off.

I walked out my room and did my usual first, i jumped in the shower to get ready for school befor I had to wake Charlie up. After i got out the shower I went to my room to get dressed. I picked out a nice pair of faded blue jeans that huged at the hips, a blue long sleave shirt, and my black everyday jacket with some comfy tennashoes. Then went down stairs to make Charile some breakfast. I then went into Charile's room to wake him up.

I said, "Dad it's time for u to wake up."

He replied, "I wake up when i want to."

"Okay then" I said so low that i new he couldn't here me.

I went back down stairs to make me a bowl of cereal so i wouldn't be hungry most of the day. As i ate Charlie walked in the kitchen. He didn't speake a word to me he acted as if i were not even there. He sat down ate and left just as he always does. It hurts so much that he doesn't even look at me like its all my falt that she died.

After i finished my food I got up from the table did the dishes and left for school. Least at school I have a couple people who care for me.

I arived at school, got out my truck and the first thing i saw was my group of friends in front the building waiting for me, Alice had the biggest smile i ever saw on her face in a long time. Then I saw it a very familiar face but still i don't know where i saw this boy, or should i say man before. He was tall, had bronze colored hair, green eyes, he was the most gorgeous thing my eyes ever layed apound but so familiar at the same time. I new I saw his face before, I would just have to wait and see if it came to me which i hope it did.

I started walking tward all my friends and that very good looking familiar man. Then Alice called my name while running tward me.

"Whats got you in such a good mood to day Alice?" I asked

"Bella you remember my brother Edward don't you?" Asked Alice

"SomeWhat... it's been a long time Alice", I said

"Well here is your chance." , said Alice

"WHAT!!" I said

"EDWARD", Alice screamed

"Yes sis", Edward said walking tward us.

"This is my best friend Bella you might remember her from when we were kids." Alice said

**A/N:**

**I will try && update asap...sorry for miss spelling it is my weakness but i do try.... Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**I am so so sorry that i haven't update in a while but i been with some very close family members that are in the hospital and i just been kinda tired lately. Ooo And i hope yall don't mind that i put in a Edwards POV:) **

Edwards pov:

I finnaly arived in forks my home. After a 12 hour flight and i still aint tired, maybe because i slept the hole way here i supose. I hope my mom and dad didn't forget bout me i called them before i left. They told me that they didn't tell Alice or Emette that i was coming home so it could be a surprize to them. it was 4:00 in the morning and i was going to be the one to wake them up for school, Alice is going to have a heartattc and emette is going to think he is having a weierd dream about me probly, its funny just thinking bout it. Only the real suprize is that i am staying for good and i will be going to school with to. My dad told mr that he all ready rejester me for school so i can have my first day to day.

I walked off the plane and headed straight to lugage to get my stuff and meat up with my mom and dad. They were the first things i spotted when i walked in the building.

My mom ran up to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheak saying," i missed u so much!" I looked like she had tears in her eyes, but not sad ones tears of joy.

My dad also gave me a hug and said, "It is good to have you home son."

Then graved all my belongings and headed for the car. once we got in the car it was a quite ride home. When we arrived at home the sun was just coming up. As soon as the car stop i jump out the car and ran inside not even bothering with my stuff that was still left in the truck of my fathers car. I made my way inside and ran straight up the stares to my Alice's room, she was still asleep. I walk to the side of the bed where her face was at so when i shook her my face was the first thing she saw. Then i gave her alittle nuge but she did not buge. So after that i nug her alot harder anixous for her to wake up then her eyes flew open to see who just gave her a push. Then it happend she pounsed on me screaming "EDWARD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH"

I replied, "I missed you to Aly"

After Alice let me go we walk to Emmets room not believing he didn't her Alice scream, I mean all the neabors must of heard and he don't have any in a 1 mile radious. We walked in his room and he was still sound asleep. I walked by his bed and yelled in his ear "WAKE UP."

No Edward I don't want to.

He still had his eyes closed but had this weierd look on his face.

WHAT (Edward), he mubbled to him self then his eyes flew open to me standing right and front of him. And to my surprize he pounced on me just like Alice had just about 5 minutes ago but with out the skreaming.

I told Emmet to get off me and said that they both better get ready so i wouldn't be late for my first day of school. I walked down stairs to let them get dress so we can be on our way. After they were finished getting dress they walked down stairs and we headed for the car. I let Emmet drive since he new his way to the school better then i did. We parked as soon as we arrived at the school and as we exited the car I saw two people walking there way toward us. They were both blonde and very attrative one was male and the other was female. They also look like very intelligent people. As soon as they got to use Alice introduced us all to each other. She told me that the girls named was Rosalie and that her and Emmett were a thing, And she also told me that the boys name was Jasper and they were a couple also. She also said that them to were twins. How wierd is that brother and sister with brother and sister.

After she was finished introducing us we walked to the front of the building and just stood there. After about five minutes I asked, "Why are we just standing here we should just go inside?"

Then Rosale says, "We don't go inside till we are all here."

I ask, "Who are we missing?"

"Bella my best friend duhh!" Alice says

"Oooo I think I remember her alittle bit from when we were kids." I say

After I say that Alice starts to run and calls for Bella. When I noticed who she was running towards I had to pinch myself to meke sure i was still awake, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my hole life. She had beautiful brown shinny hair that hit her shoulders. She woar a blue long sleave shirt with a black jacket and jeans that fit just right on her body.

Messing up my train of thought about the most beautifulest women i have ever seen was my sister yelling my name. Walking toward them I said, "yes sis"

I was standing right in front the two of them as I gazed into Bella's eyes. They were gogeous brown pools with sparkles.

Then Alice spoke."This is my best friend Bella you might remember her from when we were kids."

**A/N:**

**I am really goin to update as soon as i can since i am on break for the hoildays. Love Reviews so don't be afraid to leave one. :)**


End file.
